


宿命

by qishishixiaobu



Category: One Direction (Band), 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: Popo Week, 魄魄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishishixiaobu/pseuds/qishishixiaobu
Summary: “每个人都想杀我。你也是吗？”“不过无所谓，是你的话。我的命给你也无所谓。”“因为。我爱你。”
Kudos: 42





	宿命

“每个人都想杀我。  
你也是吗？”

“不过无所谓，是你的话。  
我的命给你也无所谓。”

“因为。  
我爱你。”

＊＊＊

热汗自尖削的下颚滑坠，滴落在身下人精致的锁骨洼陷处，黑暗中流串着喘息和底下人微不可查的娇喘。

狭长的眼睛半敛而阖，嘴唇摩擦吸吮着遍布吻痕的雪白脖颈上，仿佛情人间最温柔的温存。

和上面温柔的亲吻完全相反的是下面异常凶狠的进攻，手臂有力的钳住对方纤细的腰肢，以一种完全不让她逃离的姿势把自己完全的埋进对方的身体里。

进入时的快感差点让他把控不住，潮湿而温热的狭道被异物侵入，鬼超红微微弓起身子好让自己完全接受对方。

太过于猛烈的进攻把她的呻吟声撞击得不成调，直至完全控制不住。

被快感淹没的鬼超红如溺水的鱼般只能紧紧抱着白rap，过分快感让她的身体不受控制的微微缩起，又被狠狠撞击开。

太过了。

圆润的指甲划破白rap的后背，给这个在她身体里行凶的男人留下一道道爱痕。

两人汗水和爱液交织在一起。

白rap伏下身体，舌尖启开鬼超红的齿列舔舐顶弄着上颚的软肉，不断加深这个吻。

底下还在疯狂的撞击某个让她疯狂的点。

太过了。

跟要吃了我一样。

鬼超红几乎整个人都挂在白rap身上，抓着白rap背后的手移到他的脖颈，舌头缠住在她口中乱窜的舌头，进一步加深了这个几乎让人窒息的深吻。

＊＊＊

白rap一出道就拥有了一切。

名气。  
财富。  
地位。  
顶流组合的c位。

但一切又是多么短暂。

白rap一夜成名，也在一夜陨落。

曾经捧着他的人在他跌落最谷底的时候都对他避如蛇蝎，更有一些名气不如他的恨不得在他失势时多踩他两脚让他不得翻身。

一下从顶流掉落谷底的他，一路上见证了太多的人情冷暖，也见证了太多的世态炎凉。

所以导致他心态崩塌了，精神也开始有些恍惚。

有时候他甚至分不清现在到底是现实还是想象。

而这个时候甄小花出现了。

只有甄小花愿意亲近现在的他。

甄小花说她很崇拜他，说他的歌曾经给她带去希望。

还给他看了他刚出道时第一次发的独家签名专辑。

当时为了造势，所以这张专辑只限时限发了100张，需要在发行前就提前排队的，所以能拿到的人都是从他刚出道就粉他的铁杆真爱粉。

所以他相信甄小花是真的崇拜他。

所以他们理所当然的在一起了。

＊＊＊

哪有那么多理所当然。

被利用，被抛弃的依旧还是他。

他理所当然的让我有这张专辑的甄小花是他的真爱粉，却忘了其实还有黄牛这种东西。

-什么真爱粉，不过是你自己臆想出来的产物。  
-这张破专辑就是从你脱粉回踩的‘真爱粉’那里500块买来的。  
-从你摔下谷底的那一刻，你就该认清现实了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

甄小花在利用他出道后当着他的面把这张独家签名专辑摔烂，无情的嘲讽他的天真，彻底的击碎他仅剩的自尊。

这是他第一次真正起了杀心。

但最终又因为心软放弃了。

他没办法在清醒的状态杀人，就连那些疑似被他杀害的人他也不能确定就是他自己杀的。

他看过心理医生，但医生只是说他压力过大，调整一下自己的心态就好。

所以他并不认为自己会杀人。

但他没办法证明自己真的没有杀人。

他落入一个充满危险和算计的圈套里。

而这一切都是从甄小花接近他开始的。

＊＊＊

随着甄小花的死，他也终于清醒了。

甄小花是剧本里的人物，她原名是甄完美。

他并不爱甄完美，爱甄小花也只是因为剧本。

甄小花并不是他的真爱粉，而甄完美却是的的确确的在利用他。

自己因为入戏太深把甄完美当成甄小花，甄完美知道并利用这点让自己去为她背黑锅，最后想陷害他的时候被自己作死了。

这就叫恶人有恶报么。

＊＊＊

人类总会不自觉的去同情原谅弱者。

所以甄完美这件事曝光后他意外的稍微挽回了一点点名气，接了几个小综艺刷刷脸。

心态也渐渐的调整好。

因为他不甘这样沉寂下去。

所以他给甄花旦沏茶倒水打工看她脸色过活。

所以他被羞辱笑话，他也毫不在乎。

因为他知道，总有一天他会再次发光发热。

再次把这些人踩在脚下。

＊＊＊

再次爆红的机会来得很突然。

新锐天后鬼超红找到他，邀请他参加她主持的一个节目，并且为他砸钱拉资源拉赞助全方面力挺他。

已经沉寂十年的白rap自然会牢牢抓住这个机会。

他也没有什么可被利用的了。

名气，财富，地位。

他已经什么都没有了。

-除了他的身子。

＊＊＊

“我就是馋他的身子！”

鬼超红和甄有戏在后台吵起来了。

吵得异常的凶。

自再次走红后，白rap自知要抓住鬼超红这个不为名利不求回报帮助他的“大金主”，所以对她的行踪和人际交往都调查得仔仔细细。

这个甄有戏是跟鬼超红一起红起来的，跟鬼超红感情不一般，鬼超红爆红之后就跟他没什么明面上的交往，现在几乎都是甄有戏单方面的在纠缠鬼超红。

真是个烦人的家伙。

白rap整个人都藏在黑暗里，眼神直勾勾的盯着还在跟鬼超红争吵的甄有戏。

真是个烦人的家伙呢。

＊＊＊

窗外的麻雀叽叽喳喳的叫个不停，睡得迷迷糊糊的鬼超红烦躁的转过身子把整个人都缩进被子里。

“唔？怎么了？”白rap反手熟练的把鬼超红圈进怀里，亲昵的亲了亲鬼超红的头顶：“今天没通告，再睡一会吧。”

“嗯。”

＊＊＊甄完美之死＊＊＊

蓉wink趁着黑暗中在甄完美脖子上扎了一针，然后收起别针后退几步离已经毒发身亡的甄完美远一点。

因为后退得有些着急而差点撞到后面的人。

后面被撞到穿着荧光衣服的白rap扶了蓉wink一把，低声安慰她：“别急。”

强装冷静的蓉wink一瞬间变了脸色，她捏紧手里有剧毒的别针，心脏已经快吓得跳出来。

完了。

“我觉得应该不是她们两个，她们要是想杀甄什么时候都可以，而不需要特意等到灯灭了。”

白rap对着蓉wink笑了笑。

“我觉得不是她。”

＊＊＊甄花旦之死＊＊＊

九点三十。

他被甄花旦使唤来到她的别墅，给甄花旦打工的白rap再不满也只能准时到达，然而敲了门之后根本没人回应。

被耍了很多次的白rap等了一会就要离开，甄花旦估计在监控那头像看傻子一样看他罢了。

正想走的时候余光瞄到后山有个什么东西在反光，白rap眼神暗了暗，压低帽子离开了。

鸥记者从甄花旦房间里慌慌张张跑出来的场景被一直躲在暗处并没有离开的白rap全程目睹下来。

乔学生纵火之后逃窜的事他也全程看在眼里。

这甄花旦还真是得罪了不少人。

白rap眼睁睁的看着甄花旦的别墅被大火吞噬，那些甄花旦对他的羞辱和嘲讽仿佛也随着这把大火一起慢慢消失殆尽。

至少我能亲眼见证你的毁灭。

＊＊＊甄有戏之死＊＊＊

甄有戏被杀了。

尸体在nznd十年之约的演唱会上被吊在舞台后台。

鬼超红被吓得不轻，在排除嫌疑后白rap马上带着脸色不太好的鬼超红离开现场。

他知道是谁下的手。

毕竟甄有戏杀害何美女的证据就是他匿名寄给撒微笑的。

就跟甄花旦杀死a哥之后他特意把她杀人的证据寄给蓉wink一样。

这个男人一定会杀了甄有戏。

因为他爱何美女爱到骨髓里。

就如同蓉wink一定会杀死甄完美一样。

而他。

只是个可怜的受害者or旁观者。

＊＊＊

在这个曾经有何美女的舞台上杀了甄有戏的，是撒微笑。

把甄有戏的尸体吊在舞台后方的，是何美男。

把这一切都设计脱离他和鬼超红的，是白rap。

＊＊＊

白rap出道十年。

这十年里他大红大火过，陷入低谷过，被利用被嘲讽被打压过，但最终他还是回到这个属于他的位置。

这次他身边多了无条件支持他的鬼超红。

鬼超红说她是他的死忠粉。

白rap信了。

鬼超红说一定要帮他回到曾经的顶流位置。

白rap信了。

鬼超红说会永远跟他在一起。

白rap也信了。

所以他必须铲除那些想抢走鬼超红的臭虫。

就算是她的前夫甄有戏也一样。

＊＊＊

在一个风和日丽阳光明媚的午后。

一时兴起的鬼超红在收拾屋子的时候翻出了一张已经破碎的独家签名专辑。

这个专辑已经破损得不能打开了，仿佛被人用力摔在地上还踩了踩般。

“怎么了？”白rap从背后抱住正在捣鼓专辑的鬼超红，整张脸埋在她的脖颈处，嘴唇亲昵的吸吮着鬼超红雪白的脖颈。

“我在看这个独家签名专辑。”怕痒的鬼超红缩了缩脖子让白rap别闹了，手上拿着这张已经没救的专辑，语气岔岔：“你看，就是你第一次发行的专辑！我也有一张这个你的独家签名专辑，当时你才发行了100张，我排了三天三夜才抢到一张哎！到底是谁那么不珍惜你的专辑啊，太过分了。”

白rap伸长手拿过专辑，看都不看就把它扔到旁边的垃圾桶里。

“哎！你干嘛啦！不能用我也要收藏起来的！！！”鬼超红急得想去翻垃圾桶。

白rap抱住鬼超红，有些好笑的打趣她：“现在我都是你的了，这还不够吗？”

“可是那专辑才有100张……”鬼超红依旧很心疼的看着垃圾桶里的专辑。

“现在剩下99张也好。”

“可……唔……”

白rap吻住还想反驳的鬼超红，手指灵巧的滑进鬼超红的衣服里。

天气真好，微风拂过，只留下一室旖旎。

＊＊＊后记。

幸好我还有你。  
幸好你并不是我臆想出来的。  
幸好我能遇见你。  
幸好这个人最终是你。

如果是你。  
我愿意再一次相信你。  
如果是你。  
我命都可以给你。

所以。  
谁都不能抢走你。  
谁都不能。

end。


End file.
